Bombermine Wiki
Bombermine is a fan-made game inspired by the Bomberman games. You play with up to 1000 players to try and get the most points. Points are earned through doing various things like killing other players, mining metals and more. You can improve your character by getting upgrades that improve blast radius, how many bombs you can carry, how fast your run and more through blowing up objects like walls. Every server has rounds that last 16 minutes long. =How to play= Controls *Arrows or W S A D — Movement *SPACE or K — Bomb / charge bat (hold) / re-spawn *SHIFT or L — Detonate a radio bomb *Q — View Map *ENTER — Toggle chat / send message *P — Full-screen mode *TAB — View scores *I — Safe-house / teleport out of dead ends. *F — Use jetpack. Rules Each round lasts 16 minutes. The main goal is make more points, killing other players and collecting bonuses. Pressing TAB shows the scoreboard of player kills and deaths playing the current round. For all actions in the game, (including the collection of resources, goals scored and murders in the late rounds get points), having enough points allows you to go to the next rank. Bonuses Bonuses are found through the act of destroying blocks, killing players, or various containers throughout the world. ' Bomb' — +1 The current number of bombs. The standard maximum - 16. ' Fire' ' — +1 The current radius of the explosion. The standard maximum - 6. ' Roller-skates — ' '+1 The current movement speed. The standard maximum upgrades - 4. ' Kick' — Permanent bonus, allowing the player to kick a bomb. ' Bat' ' — Adds the ability to throw bombs. To activate, hold down 'SPACE' and wait for the desired length of the roll and release. Extra bat upgrades increase the distance of the throw and charge rate. ' Jetpack — One time bonus. Grants you ability to launch yourself in the air. To activate, press 'F'. Jump range will be calculated automatically. Gift — A random bonus. Jelly ' — Enables bombs to bounce off of walls. Useful with kick. ' Mystery Box — May give you a disease which can help or hinder you for a set amount of time. Detonator ' — Provides a limited amount of radio bombs. To detonate, press 'SHIFT' (or 'L'). '''Shield '— The opportunity to experience one's death. The standard maximum - 1. ''' 'Nuclear charge' — Turns the player into a walking nuclear bomb. Nuclear explosion will only occur on the death of a player carrying this item. Blue fire ' — Increases the blast radius over the standard fire limit and makes the first bomb in an enhanced blue. The standard maximum - 3. '''Heart ' — Retains half of the collected bonuses after death. Only 5 or less bombs are kept using this item. '''Key — Allows you to open a locked gate. ' Plutonium' — Resource used to obtain perks and custom skins. Resources ''' — A variety of resources that are worth money. Blocks Blocks vary in strength, so you have to hit a block a certain amount of times to destroy it (normal bombs do 1 hp damage) '''Simple block — 1 hp - Gives common bonus. ' Brick block' — 6 hp. Stone block — 9 hp. Iron block — Indestructible. Stone columns — Only passable through having minimization. Land with rocks — 1-4 hp. Land with silver — 1-4 hp. Land with gold — 1-4 hp. Land with diamond — 1-4 hp. Treasure — Can be found underground. Box of bombs — Destroying the box scatters bombs in all directions. Box of bonus — Gives a bonus (usually a fire or bomb bonus). Can be found in the depot. Goal — Player has to score with the soccer ball to get a bonus. Chest — Contains a bonus item. Arrows — Allowed only to move in one direction. Cabin — "Pause" mode. A player cannot be killed while inside a cabin. To activate this feature, press the 'I' key. Stone Bridge — A conventional bridge that can be destroyed from bombs placed over it. Iron Bridge '— An indestructible bridge. ' Shrubs — There are two types of shrubbery: solid and walk-through. Both types allow bomb-fire to pass, slightly weakening it. Once inside walk-through shrubs, the character will be invisible to other players. Button — A platform associated with a mechanism, often a puzzle. Toggles when pressed. Players, bombs and balls toggle buttons. Energy Bridge — An advanced version of the bridge. This bridge is typically controlled by a near-by button. Watch out! Being on the bridge when turned off results in death! Locked Gate — Can only be opened using a special key. Become adjacent to this gate while holding a key and the gate will unlock after a period of time. Bombs In this game, there are several types of bombs. There are plans to add more in the future. Normal Bomb — Most common, but very deadly. Grey Bomb — Does not cause damage to players. These bombs are only available when a player is invulnerable, re-spawning or loss of a shield, or pushed out of a puzzle / regenerated portion of the map. Nyan Bomb — Emit rays of goodness and happiness, though unfortunately just as deadly as normal bombs. Blue Bomb — Done in blocks - 3 health. Radio Bomb — A Detonated bomb. Explodes when player placing bomb presses 'SHIFT' or 'L', or by a nearby explosion. Radio bombs work with any combination of bombs. IE: Radio-Blue-Bomb. Statuses Most statuses act like diseases and are transmitted by contact with another player, greatly varying the tactics of the game. Some statuses can be useful, such as the 'reduction' status allowing players through narrow passages to reach loot. Invulnerability — Cannot be killed. This status is given when a player re-spawns, when a player looses his or her shield, or when a player is re-located from either a puzzle, or map regeneration. Pause — Activated when entering the 'safe-house' pressing 'I'. You are invulnerable and not participating in the game while in the 'safe-house'. Pacifism '''— A player cannot place a bomb while for the duration of this status, appearing dizzy. '''Invisibility — A player becomes completely transparent for the duration of this status. Changeling — Player flips upside down, making it difficult to control. Slowdown — Greatly decreases the speed of a player. Reduction — Players with this status are half the size of a normal player, with reduced bombs, exploding only one space away from the bomb. Fast Detonation — Bombs explode 2 times faster than normal. Nyan Disease — Player becomes a Nyan-cat. In this mode, the player's speed increases, the bombs are replaced by brighter, more powerful 'nyan bombs', however the player cannot control bombing. The more bombs a player can place, the more dangerous this status is. Radiation — Players with this status are not effected by other diseases and may not pick up mystery boxes. Ranks The ranks are designed to show the overall progress of the character. In total, there are 16 ranks from 'Rookie', to the highest: 'General'. A player's current rank can be seen next to the nickname of other players and you can quite easily determine the level of skill your opponent may have acquired. The ranks are assigned on the basis of points, calculated according to the general statistics of the character. Virtually all of the major aspects of the game (to varying degrees) affect your score. Structures Structures can not be placed inside a 'safe-house' 'I'. Gridiron — Helps quickly visually locate the soccer goal. You can score from any side. Warehouse — A square area containing stored boxes with bombs (scatters bombs in different directions when damaged by an explosion), as well as boxes with bonuses and a nuclear charge. However, if enough players are already carrying a nuclear charge, a radio-detonator pack is given instead. Warehouses are surrounded by stronger bricks. Caches — A chest, surrounded by plenty of solid blocks, Most-likely yielding a shield upgrade. Fort treasury — A fortified structure on an island in the middle of the abyss. Various status enable passage through the abyss, or passages to the island. In the center is a golden chest. Puzzles — All puzzles can be solved alone, under certain circumstances, but most of it is easier to solve as a team. Others 'Nuclear Bomb' When a player takes a nuclear charge, a special icon will appear above that player: When a player is killed, Detonation occurs. If a player with a nuclear charge has caught the 'nyan-disease' while detonating, the blast radius doubles. (Nyanuclear Bomb). 'Observer Mode' You can watch the game by clicking 'Observe' button in the scoreboard . To get back into the game just hit space. Increase or decrease the scale of the map by using the mouse wheel or arrow keys 'UP' and 'DOWN'. You can also watch the player (if he or she is playing). To watch a player, open the points 'TAB' and click on the nickname. You can also click on a player to observe that player. Soccer balls can also be observed. Category:Browse